bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Flame Crematorium
The Eternal Flame Crematorium is a facility to cremate the dead of Rapture, and is located next to the Twilight Fields Funeral Homes, in the Medical Pavilion. Jack must enter the Eternal Flame to find the Incinerate! Plasmid needed to melt the ice blocking other sections of the Medical Pavilion. History The citizens of Rapture must inevitably pass on, and the Eternal Flame was built to accommodate families and their dearly departed. While religion was not openly encouraged in the city, private services and funeral rites are a part of any large community. The Twilight Fields was located conveniently nearby, and could send its customers to the Eternal Flame for final treatment of the dead. During the Rapture Civil War, the facility had security installed, like most buildings in Rapture. The Crematorium had a Security Camera on the lower level to watch for possible looters. ''BioShock'' When Jack first approaches the entrance to Eternal Flame, a Baby Jane Splicer is demanding to be let in, only to be blown up by a Nitro Splicer. The Nitro Splicer needs to be dispatched to prevent further hassle. Lower Level The entryway of the crematorium is a reception area which hosts a memorial for Winston Hoffner. Two portraits of Hoffner stand at either end of the small reception room; one with several artistic alterations put over it by Dr. Steinman. An Audio Diary of Steinman's can be found hanging from the altered portrait. The main room of the crematorium's lower level holds the facility's cremation furnace, guarded by a Security Camera. A female corpse lies on the tray in front of the open furnace door. Pressing a button on the side of the furnace sends the body into the flames. When it comes out again the Hacker's Delight Physical Tonic rests in the ashes. Upper Level The upper level of the crematorium houses several cold storage lockers, similar to those in the Twilight Fields, which would contain bodies intended for cremation. A few scant valuables can be found throughout the room. The floor around the Supervisor's Office is covered with spilled oil. The office can be accessed by crouching through a small vent beside the door. On entering the office, Andrew Ryan is heard placing a large ADAM bounty on Jack's head. Inside the office a broken Gatherer's Garden lies on its side. Beside it, an Incinerate! Plasmid bottle rests on the floor. On picking up Incinerate!, several Splicers come to surround the office and try to break in. The oil slick around the office trails in through the vent, allowing the Splicers to be dispatched by using Incinerate! to set the oil on fire, catching them in the flames. After obtaining the useful Plasmid, Jack can leave the facility. An advertisement for the Eternal Flame Crematorium can be seen near the top of a skyscraper as Jack later rides an elevator to the top of Point Prometheus (picture above). New Discoveries New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Incinerate! *Hacker's Delight Audio Diary #J.S. Steinman - Surgery's Picasso - Reception area, hanging from one of the easels with Winston Hoffner's portrait. Gallery Medical Pavilion-Eternal Flame01.jpg|''Walking into the Crematorium.'' Medical Pavilion-Eternal Flame02.jpg|''The fuel tanks for the furnace.'' Medical Pavilion-Eternal Flame07.jpg|''Peek-a-boo!'' Medical Pavilion-Eternal Flame08.png|''A look at the furnace and the exit.'' Medical Pavilion-Eternal Flame06.jpg|''The Security Camera and the stairs to the upper level.'' Medical Pavilion-Eternal Flame10.png|''The upper crematorium ablaze.'' Medical Pavilion-Eternal Flame11.jpg|''A Gatherer's Garden inside the Supervisor's Office.'' Bugs/Glitches * The player can save the Splicer from dying in the explosion by first luring it away from the door, then triggering the explosion, and finally killing the Nitro Splicer. The Splicer will attack, so the player has to run away. Returning to Eternal Flame will reveal the Splicer having returned to its original place, now knocking on air (The player might have to lure the Splicer back, in order to witness the knocking). de:Eternal Flame Krematorium it:Crematorio Fiamma Eterna ru:Крематорий Вечное Пламя Category:Medical Pavilion Category:Rapture Businesses